


The training accident

by Odin_Crusades



Series: Minifics [44]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Bumblebee - Freeform, Bumbleby - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Inspired by Fanart, Minific, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-14 23:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5763076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odin_Crusades/pseuds/Odin_Crusades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at a team move leads to Blake on top of Yang.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The training accident

**Author's Note:**

> Context: https://www.reddit.com/r/RWBY/comments/41oecn/a_happy_bumblebee_accident_rwby_fanartnest/cz3umhe?context=3
> 
> Source: https://twitter.com/RWBY_fanartnest/status/688479715305230336

“Icebee!”

Ruby’s call echoed through the small stadium.

Weiss, Blake and Yang shared a look, then Yang broke into a run. Weiss made a sweeping gesture with her right hand, and a curved wall of ice began to rise from the arena floor.

Yang ran up the sloping ice, feeling her boots slip, and looked to Blake, reaching out a hand.

Blake collapsed Gambol Shroud and threw it, holding on to the ribbon end as the gun/sword flew to Yang, who caught it.

Blake stepped back and made the ribbon taught as Yang fired Ember Celica behind her, accelerating.

Then everything happened at once.

Weiss’ concentration dipped for a second as a speck of dust went into her eye, causing the ice to become jagged and curve back in on itself in an ‘n’. Yang skidded around the ramp as Blake pulled the ribbon taught, amber eyes widening as she realised that Yang was aimed at her.

Yang had been instinctively firing her free gauntlet behind her, and her speed meant that she flew off the end of the ice and straight into Blake.

Yang slammed into Blake and the pair rolled across the floor, Blake ending up on top of Yang, held tightly in a protective embrace.

“Jeez, Yang. You could have just said if you wanted a hug.” Blake quipped. “You hurt?”

Yang shook her head and opened her mouth to speak, but Weiss’ shocked cry stopped her.

“I’m sorry! There was a something in my eye and I lost control! Are you alright? How many fingers am I holding up?”

“Haphaphap.” Yang murmured, shaking her head. “Four.” She said, looking at Weiss’ hand. Weiss frowned, then looked at Ruby.

“She’s had worse.” Ruby said, smiling slightly. “You sure you’re alright, sis?”

“I’m doing very well.” Yang smirked, looking from her sister to Blake, who was still on top of her. Blake smiled slightly, then turned to Ruby.

“We’ve got lots of time to perfect this before the tournament. How about we call it a day?”

Ruby nodded. “Sure. Weiss, let’s, uh…”

“… go to the nurse about my eye?” Weiss finished, sheathing Myrtenmaster and following Ruby out, making a show of rubbing her eye.

“Sure.” Ruby replied, winking over her shoulder to Yang.

 

“Yang, are you hurt?” Blake repeated, when Ruby and Weiss had left.

“A little.” Yang replied. “I believe this is yours.”

She handed Gambol Shroud to Blake, who untied the ribbon from the hilt and sheathed it on her back.

“Thanks.”

Yang sat up and helped gather up the ribbon then wiped dust off her clothes.

“That was really fun.”

Blake nodded.

“It certainly makes you go fast. And you can’t be kicked by a Paladin all the time to start the momentum, can you?”

Yang smiled. “I suppose not. But you’re the one that suggested using the momentum idea in the first place. And I trust that you won’t let go.”

“I won’t.” Blake said, embracing Yang. “You said that you were hurt?”

“Oh.” Yang said, her smile widening. “Yes. I was going to answer with ‘my cheek’.”

“You could have just said if you wanted a kiss.” Blake said.

“Well, I didn’t think that my sister and Weiss would be so quick to give us space.”

“Looks like they know.” Blake replied.

“Yeah. I suppose we haven’t been too subtle about it.” Yang sighed, stretching and giving Blake a far gentler embrace. “Now, about that kiss…”

 


End file.
